


You Are Mine, Only Mine.

by Nayong127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adorable Taeyong, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Jealous Yuta, M/M, Top Yuta, bottom taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: Yuta didn't like the way Taeyong was all touchy and close with Jaehyun during the MAMA. He tried to keep calm but his eyes always followed the two,laughing and whispering into each other's ears.





	

Yuta didn't even know who were performing on the stage. All he could see was Taeyong being all touchy and close with the one and only Jung fucking Jaehyun. Don't get him wrong, he loved the younger but not when his lover was so close and whispering into the Jaehyun's ears. He couldn't take his eyes off those two and he was gritting his teeth until a hand squeezed his shoulders. He looked at his side to find Sicheng giving him a sweet smile which he returned with a small smile.

"Hyung, don't worry. You are Taeyong hyung's boyfriend and he is just having fun." The younger gave a toothy smile. It was always Sicheng who made him comfortable. How he wished that Taeyong would be by his side, doing the same as he was having fun with Jaehyun. How he wished that his boyfriend would always sit next to him during these awards ceremony and give him the chance to comfort when the leader teared up. 

When they got announced as "The Best New Male Artist", they were so happy and he knew that his lover would tear up. He stood beside his boyfriend so he could comfort the leader. As the leader was giving his speech and when he was about to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's shoulder, Jung fucking Jaehyun was already wrapping his arms around the leader. He was so furious but he still managed to act like it didn't matter but in fact, he was dying from insides.  
Yuta didn't enjoy the ceremony a bit. His mind was only on Jaehyun and his lover, the way they were so comfortable with each other. He always wished that Taeyong would act playful and caring towards him. He never doubted the older's feelings but now he can't seem to compare the difference between him and Jaehyun. How he wished that he could be with Taeyong now and wrap his arms around the older. 

 

The Award Show ended and Yuta was really glad about it. He couldn't see more of his lover flirting with someone else. They talked and congratulated their sunbaes and their manager called them so they could return to their hotel and pack up everything and return to Korea. The ride to the hotel was quiet as all of them were exhausted. From the corner of his eyes, Yuta could see Taeyong leaning on Jaehyun's shoulder. He just wished that he was blind or he had fallen asleep. 

All of them returned to their hotel rooms and showered and got ready to leave the hotel. He slept through the way to the airport. He was woken up by Ten and they went inside the airport to board the plane. He didn't want to face Taeyong, he knew that he would explode if he ever saw them together again. He was seated between Sicheng and Ten, both of them made him feel better but as he looked in front of him, his mouth tasted bitter as he saw Taeyong and Jaehyun together AGAIN. Sicheng was texting Kun and Ten was texting Johnny about their soon arrival. 

He acted like he was sleeping as he heard the older asking Ten about him. Thank goodness Ten was an amazing friend and told the leader that his lover was sleeping. They soon arrived at the Incheon International Airport, Taeyong tapped his shoulder and woke him up. He wanted to smile but the leader just turned his back and left him. There were many fans waiting for NCT and he smiled sincerely for the first time tonight. He felt that he was loved and he waved and went inside the van. He wasn't surprised to see Taeyong and Jaehyun together, telling jokes and laughing. 

The younger played with his phone and surfed the internet. Fans were amazed by their performance. There were many comments praising about their great dancing skills and good clothes for the first time. He giggled about the comment saying that it's the first time their stylist did a good job. But a video suddenly caught his eyes. It was a video of Jaehyun and Taeyong whispering and laughing with each other. There were comments saying that they looked so adorable. He bit his tongue not to curse out loudly. Everything just seemed to fall down as he kept replaying the video. He didn't know if he should be furious or heartbroken, maybe both. He just needed to talk with Taeyong to clear things up and everything would be fine. "Yes, everything will be fine." The younger whispered while closing his eyes, he was really exhausted, mentally exhausted.

The younger woke up as Taeyong was peppering soft kisses all over his face, his eyes fluttered open and stared blankly at the older. He didn't know what should he do. Should he embrace Taeyong or just ignore him? He was having an internal battle when suddenly he heard someone calling for his lover. He tried so hard not to spat curses but he just couldn't help himself. His beautiful moment got interrupted and now the older is leaving him. He got out of the van and saw them talking together, before Ten could hold him, Yuta dragged his lover into their dorms. The leader was dumbfounded and he was asking what was wrong but Yuta didn't answer him as the other members were following him.

 

The younger grabbed Taeyong's wrist as soon as they entered the dorm and dragged the confused leader to their room. He didn't let Taeyong speak as he slammed the door loudly so that the other members would not disturb them.

"Yuta what's wrong?" Taeyong asked softly as he saw the younger fuming. Yuta tried to calm his nerves down so he wouldn't explode on his beloved boyfriend.  
"You ask me what's wrong?" His voice icy and a shiver ran down the older's spine. Taeyong didn't even know what he did to make the younger so pissed off. Taeyong was trying to point out what his mistake was but couldn't find one. It only made Yuta more mad. Taeyong tried to embrace his lover but the words that left Yuta's mouth just pierced through his heart. 

"Why don't you just go and embrace Jung fucking Jaehyun? You were so touchy with him, whispering and laughing together like I don't fucking exist in your life." The younger spat with so much hatred and pain that just made Taeyong's heart break into million pieces. 

"Yuta, it's nothing like that. We were just talking about the performance and nothing more. You know that I love you." Taeyong weakly whispered as he was holding back his tears.   
"Do you really love me? Or it is just a show to get Jaehyun? Using me so that you could be with him?" The younger spat and left the room. He knew that he hurt his boyfriend but he always felt like he was a second choice and he would never be better than Jaehyun. He didn't turn back because he knew that if he saw Taeyong shedding tears, he would give in. He always did but not tonight, because he was really broken. Yuta left him and now Taeyong felt as if all the air was sucked out of his lungs, he couldn't breathe as tears constantly streamed down his cheeks. 

"It has always been you and only you, Yuta." He whispered and cried more. That night he cried himself to sleep and Yuta was also a huge mess,crying himself to sleep with no one comforting them. 

 

The next morning Taeyong woke up with puffy eyes, he wasn't in the mood to interact with anyone but being the leader,he had to be responsible. Yuta wasn't any different from him, the younger only wished to stay in his room for the whole day. There was a knock on the door and he hoped that it wasn't the leader. To his dismay, it was none other than his beloved boyfriend. Taeyong looked hesitant and Yuta could probably see the puffy eyes and under eye bags, but no matter what, the older still looked angelic and beautiful. He looked so fragile that even a gush of wind would shatter him into pieces. Taeyong took a seat on the younger's bed and nervousness could been seen on his face. The tension between them was unbearable and Yuta just looked away, the older awkwardly cleared his throat to get the attention of Yuta, which was successful. Taeyong stared into his lover's eyes and slowly stroked the Yuta's cheeks with his thumb. The younger couldn't help but lean into the soft touch which he yearned for. A small smile crept into the Taeyong's face for the first time since last night as he wasn't pushed by his lover. How he wished that he could erase last night from their lives.

 

"I am sorry." Taeyong weakly mumbled as he stared into his lover's face. He slowly leaned to give a peck on the younger's lips but Yuta turned his head so he got a peck on his cheek. Hurt could be seen in Taeyong's face but he just couldn't take it anymore as tears streamed down his cheeks. Yuta just stared at the beautiful mess infront of him, how much he wished to wipe those tears and kiss him, but he stayed there just staring like a heartless bastard.

"We need to talk." The younger softly said as he looked into his lover's eyes. His heart was being shredded into several pieces but he should speak his heart and mind out.

"I don't think that I can do this anymore." Yuta said as he was trying to hold back his tears. Taeyong just cried more, his heart was crushed by Yuta and it was bleeding.

"Please Yuta, don't do this to me. Yesterday was just a misunderstanding. You can't be serious about breaking our relationship. I love you-" Taeyong couldn't say more and he was sobbing so loudly.

"I can't do this, I always feel like I am your second choice and you are with me so that you don't break my heart. I loved you first Tae, since the first time I saw you. It always feels like you don't love me, and you deserve better because I am not him. I tried to be everything you need but I am not Jaehyun and I can never be Jung Jaehyun. It is like I am the only one in love and it fucking hurts. Please Tae, I can't continue, we should just break up." Yuta weakly said as tears rolled down his cheeks. It hurts to let go but he had to. He walked out of the room leaving Taeyong crying again. Taeyong never thought that his lover was insecure about himself and doubted Taeyong's love for him. It hurt to see the love of your life walk out like that. The day went on like usual but both of them never talked with each other. All the members knew about the break up but none talked about it. 

 

It had been a week since they broke up and every night, they cried themselves to sleep. Taeyong tried to talk with Yuta but seems like the younger wasn't interested. Whenever Taeyong tried to initiate a conversation, the younger would walk out, whenever Taeyong tried to touch him, hug him, Yuta would flinch away. It only broke Taeyong more but he wasn't going to complain about it. He would do anything and everything to make it right, to make them right. Everyone could see the efforts made by Taeyong, they encouraged him with sweet smiles and hopeful words.

 

One day, all the members couldn't take it anymore as the ex couple seemed to get worse by each passing day. So, they planned to make the couple talk, they all left the dorm at 8 PM hoping that they would reconcile. Taeyong knew about the plan and he hoped that everything would be fine. Taeyong cooked the younger's favourite dishes and soon called him. Yuta came to the kitchen and stopped when he saw his lover plating the dishes, he still didn't utter a single word. Taeyong motioned him to take a seat and they both ate in silence. It wasn't as awkward as it was a week ago but the tension was still present there. Yuta ate his food and washed his dishes and went straight to his room. Taeyong just heaved a sigh and finished eating his food. He washed his dishes and sat on the chair for a few minutes. He had all night to make things better and with a hopeful and confident smile, he went towards the younger's room. Yuta was lying on his bed, he looked so fragile and the older couldn't help but blame himself. He entered the room and just waited for Yuta to speak but all he got was silence. He wished the younger to lash out on him rather than give a cold shoulder.

 

"Yuta, we need to talk." Taeyong said as sat beside his ex-lover. The moonlight casted beautiful shadows on the angelic features of his lover. How much he wished to embrace his lover.

"There is nothing to talk about, we are already over." Those words hurt them both but Yuta knew that their relationship couldn't be saved because he was the only one in love. He saw Taeyong breaking into tears and whispering sorrys again and again. It had been like this for the whole week, the older would apologize again and again and Yuta would walk out of the room like he never saw those tears. But, this time Taeyong wouldn't let him leave. As the younger got up from the bed, trying to leave the room, but Taeyong was quick enough to embrace the younger into a tight hug, whispering "Don't go's and sorrys." Yuta's back was wet with the older's tears, all the walls that Yuta built around his heart was slowly crumbling into pieces. He slowly pried the Taeyong's hands off him and turned to face his ex-lover. It hurt to see the older in so much pain and he knew that it was his fault also but he couldn't imagine his life without him. Yuta knew how much effort Taeyong put since they broke up, he wanted to say sorry for his immature acts but the only thing he could do now was look into his lover's beautiful eyes and whisper the words he wanted to say.

"I am sorry too." Yuta cupped his face and kissed away the tears. Yuta first gave a peck on the older's forehead then eyes and on the tip of his straight nose. Yuta pulled back to see Taeyong's bright eyes staring deeply into his own eyes. Yuta smiled his beautiful smile and Taeyong returned it with a tight embrace. This felt right, being in each other's arms.

"It has always been you and only you. I love you." Taeyong said as a small smile crept into his face making him look so ethereal. Yuta didn't respond but rather crashed his lips onto the older's to say that he felt the same. Taeyong was shocked with the sudden attack but smiled nonetheless. Taeyong had missed his lips and even now, he felt butterflies in his stomach like it's the first time they kissed. Their lips fitted perfectly like they were made for each other and synchronising in a beautiful harmony. They pulled away so that they could catch their breathe. The younger gave one of his most beautiful smile to Taeyong and he just melted into Yuta's embrace. 

 

Yuta again leaned to capture the older's lips, Taeyong complied quickly. The kiss was slow with only lips moving in synchronization. Yuta pulled Taeyong closer as his hands rested on the Taeyong's small waist. Taeyong pulled him closer as his hands played with the Yuta's hair. Yuta nibbled on the other's lips and Taeyong gladly opened his mouth. Both of their tongues clashing with each other's as the kiss heated more and more as seconds passed by. Yuta pulled them on the bed as Taeyong straddled his lap. Yuta growled into the kiss as Taeyong was grinding his oh-so-perfect ass on Yuta's crotch. Yuta's hands slipped under the older's shirt, slightly caressing the soft skin and pinching the aroused nipples, making Taeyong mewl in the process. Yuta tugged on Taeyong's shirt to remove it. Yuta swiftly placed Taeyong on the bed and crashed his lips onto Taeyong's, hands caressing every skin he could find. The kiss ended soon much to the older's displeasure, Yuta placed butterfly kisses on Taeyong's jawline and moved onto his neck.   
"You are mine and fucking mine." Yuta growled and bit Taeyong's neck and licking again and again to soothen the bitemark. The older moaned loudly but widened his eyes as he was marked by his lover. Yuta was so focused that he didn't realise that he gave a fucking hickey and it would last for a few days. Taeyong shivered as Yuta kept marking him again and again on the neck and chest. He felt loved and he kept moaning as Yuta sucked onto his erected nipples, biting and licking in the process. Yuta slowly trailed lower giving butterfly kisses all over his stomach and navel. He slowly slid down the Taeyong's pajamas, leaving him only in underwear. He trailed kisses on the older's thigh and ran his delicate fingers all over Taeyong's legs. 

 

The younger kissed his clothed crotch, sucking and wetting Taeyong's harden member. He slowly slid the underwear down, leaving the older naked and flushed. He kissed Taeyong's inner thighs before stroking Taeyong's harden member. Taeyong was whimpering into the sensual touches and moaning softly. The younger grabbed a bottle of lube, coating his slender fingers with it. Taeyong looked at his lover lovingly and took a breathe for the upcoming event. Yuta smiled and kissed Taeyong as he slid his finger into the Taeyong's tight hole. Taeyong moaned in pain as he hadn't been streched for a long time. Yuta slowly thrusted his finger in and out, adding another finger and stretching the older's tight hole. The pain subsided and now Taeyong moaned in pleasure and bliss. 

"Yuta, now please." Taeyong whined and Yuta undressed himself, he lubed his member and Taeyong gulped at the enchanting sight. Taeyong felt his member twitch in excitement.

"Hurry up, will you?" Taeyong frowned as Yuta only rubbed his member's head at the entrance of his tight hole. Yuta slowly and carefully slid his member into the tight hole, the walls clenched around his shaft so deliciously that he couldn't help but moan again and again. Taeyong felt like he was being ripped apart but it felt wonderful. The younger kept still and gave time for Taeyong to adjust onto his size. He kept on biting the Taeyong's shoulder, licking and sucking it. The older couldn't take the pleasure as he was overwhelmed with bliss. 

Taeyong bucked his hips so that Yuta would move, and the younger started thrusting slowly. The younger's thrust was powerful and it made Taeyong cry in bliss.

"Yu-ta...... ahhh...mphhh." The older moaned as his lover kept thrusting again and again.

"You are so fucking tight, I love it." Yuta moaned as Taeyong's walls clenched around him. Taeyong was becoming weak as Yuta thrusted in inhuman pace, making Taeyong gasp for air. He flipped Taeyong and now Taeyong was riding him, the thrust went so much deeper that Taeyong's eyes rolled back. Yuta thrusted again and again as the Taeyong's tight hole kept clenching deliciously around his big shaft. The younger knew that both of them were near.

"Come for me." The younger whispered seductively and bit his earlobe, making Taeyong come being untouched. Taeyong's cum painted both of their stomach and chests with white ribbons. The older rode his orgasm as Yuta kept thrusting into him mercilessly. With a few more thrust the younger also came, painting Taeyong's walls white as Yuta trembled with too much bliss. Taeyong rested his head on Yuta's shoulder and took deep breathe as Yuta was still burried deep inside him. Yuta cleaned the cum of their chest by sucking and licking it all. Yuta then kissed the older and he tasted himself. Yuta then slid himself off from Taeyong earning a moan from both of them. With all his effort, he carried the older to the bathroom and cleaned both of them. 

 

Yuta changed the sheets and laid his lover on the bed while cuddling with him. Taeyong rested his head on the Yuta's chest, listening to the younger's heartbeats which never failed to calm him. Yuta had his hands wrapped around Taeyong's waist.

"Are we okay now?" Taeyong asked as he looked up to meet the bright eyes of his lover.

"More than okay." Yuta smiled and pecked Taeyong's lips. Taeyong smiled and cuddled more with his lover.

"This is the best sex, I have ever had." Taeyong giggled as he intertwined both of their fingers together. Yuta nodded his head in approval.

"You are mine, only mine." Yuta said as he tighten his embrace around the older's waist.

"As long as you promise to be mine and only mine." Taeyong whispered as he drifted to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited the whole story because I wasn't happy with the outcome and well I hope you do enjoy this!!! Thank you for reading!!! Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated!!!!!


End file.
